


Consequence of Lies

by Yammisama



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e16 Doctor Bashir I Presume, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yammisama/pseuds/Yammisama
Summary: Bashir falls into a deep depression after his enhancements are discovered and he sees no hope of keeping his commission or the life he has built on Deep Space Nine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the very short chapter, this was supposed to be a one shot but I am lacking motivation and could use some feedback. Please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think, it would be very much appreciated.

      It was late in the night and Julian was angry, feeling completely hopeless after having lengthy arguments with both his parents and his best friend. Miles had tried to convince him that there was still hope, that they could still find a way to fix things. That however had only served to worsen Julian’s mood, he knew the odds were against him. It was a hopeless cause, he was going to lose everything.

 

      Now, after considering every possible scenario he found himself standing in the infirmary. It was dark, the only sound that could be heard was the soft hum of the station. The realization that he would never be able to return here in the same capacity, if at all, that every accomplishment, every life he had saved, everything he had worked for, that all of it was meaningless was really sinking in. This realization merely served to plunge him deeper into the abyss.

 

      He walked mournfully around the familiar space, ghosting his fingertips over the cold and sterile surfaces for one last time. He stood in the doorway for a moment looking ruefully over what was once his domain before moving on. As he walked along the promenade he thought about all that he had gone through on this station, about the life he had built here and how bitter he was that it was all about to be taken away. He loved his life here despite the hardships and almost constant crises.

 

      Lost in the memories he wandered until he found himself standing before a door, closed and sealed tight, the owner long since retired for the evening. Tentatively he traced the lines of the shops door, a sad smile tugging briefly at the corners of his mouth. Garak had become such an important part of his life over the years, a permanent fixture that he knew would always be there no matter what. Reluctantly he moved away from the empty shop and headed towards the turbo lift to return to his quarters.

 

      Walking through the dark corridors of the habitat ring, he let himself wander not wanting the night to end and the inevitable morning to begin. He returned to his thoughts, to memories of his friends and of Garak. He chuckled softly at the memory of their first meeting, at how foolish he had made himself look. Yet He had not been deterred by his foolishness but instead he would say Garak had been rather enamored by it.

 

      Julian was broken from his musings however by the sound of a door opening, somehow he found himself standing in front of Garak’s quarters. He didn’t remember stopping or pressing the door chime for that matter but none of that seemed to concern him when he was faced with a pajama clad Garak and no explanation as for why he was there


	2. Chapter 2

  
      “Doctor, to what do I owe the pleasure at such an early hour?” Garak asked, clearly sleep addled and unprepared for visitors.

 

      Julian remained silent, still trying to figure out just how he ended up here in the first place. Why out of all the people on this station he could have been drawn to why was he drawn to Garak?

 

      “My dear, are you quiet well?” Garak moved forward only slightly seeming to stop himself mid step. He wanted to reach out, to pull Julian into a comforting embrace but he couldn’t do that. His relationship with the doctor was hanging on by a thread as it was, he couldn’t risk tearing it apart completely.

 

      Julian, having given up on finding the answer as to why he was there, looked at Garak with eyes full of sorrow. He was here so he may as well take advantage of the opportunity to say goodbye.

 

      “May I, come in?” He managed, voice just above a whisper.

 

      “Certainly” Garak stepped aside, motioning for Julian to enter. “Can I get you anything? Some tea perhaps?”

 

      Julian shook his head as he entered the small living space. He made his way over to the small sofa that had replaced Garak’s armchair, sitting down he let out a long and tired sigh. He took in his surroundings, committing every detail to memory.

 

      Garak took a moment to observe his unexpected guest as he sat down at the opposite end of the sofa. Something about the doctor was distressing, not only was this visit unexpected, it was uncharacteristic. Suddenly Julian’s eyes were fixed on him, but they were not the eyes of his beloved doctor, bright and shining. No, these were the eyes of a man who had lost all hope. This time when the urge to reach out and comfort the doctor struck Garak gave in to it, placing a gentle hand on Julian’s shoulder.

 

      “Really Doctor, you look quite troubled, if there is something wrong...” He let the sentence fall short, unsure of what he should offer of himself in an attempt to comfort the doctor.

 

      “Everything is wrong” Julian cast his gaze to the floor, his features wrenched with sorrow and pain.

 

      “Look at me, my dear” with his free hand Garak turned Julian’s gaze back to him, letting his hand remain cupping Julian’s cheek tenderly. A selfish indulgence really, one he could simply brush off as an attempt to console him being completely unaware of the intimate nature of the action. “Whatever it is, you are not alone, I am here for you if you have need of me.”

 

       Julian’s eyes, locked on Garak’s gray features were wide with shock for what he saw before him. The open and complete sincerity of Garak’s words and a softness to his eyes that brought a sudden feeling of warmth to Julian’s chest. He reached up and took the hand from his cheek and held it in both of his own, stroking lightly at scaled knuckles.

 

      “I.. ” Julian began. Unable to maintain eye contact he let his eyes fall to stare intently at the small scales of Garak’s hand. “I’ve been lying to you, to everyone” Julian stood, letting Garak’s hand slip from his own as he began to pace the small space in front of the sofa. “And now the truth has been discovered and I’m going to lose everything!”

 

      Garak remained silent and seated as he listened to the doctor explain the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait I keep getting stuck so any feedback you can give is very much needed and appreciated.


End file.
